50 Sentence Prompt: Crane X Mei Ling Edition
by TheEasilyAmusedOne
Summary: 50 sentences about Crane X Mei Ling


**Hi, fellow KFP fans! So, it's been a while since I've updated my other story, _Sweet Sorrow_, and I feel just awful about that. In an attempt to get back into writing, I've decided to do a 50-Sentence prompt. CraLing style. (Is that the pairing name? I don't even know). Anyways, here we go! **

* * *

_**#01-CLEAN**_

He caught first glimpse of her when he was mopping in the mess hall; she walked past him, chatting with friends, sending him a courteous nod when he caught her eye.

**_#02-NECK_**

Mei Ling loved to kiss and nibble his long neck; Crane had no objections.

_**#03-FLIGHT**_

The mere sight of her makes him feel as though he's soaring through the air (even though his skinny little feet are planted on the ground).

_**#04-SHY**_

Their first few conversations (if they can be called such) mostly consisted of the mountain cat speaking most of the time, while the poor bird stumbled over his own words.

_**#05-NOISY**_

She's delightfully surprised to learn that he's the more...vocal one of the pair behind closed doors, and teases him relentlessly for it.

_**#06-TEA**_

In their days at Lee Da, they would often have tea and talk and laugh all through the night.

_**#07-JEALOUS**_

While Crane never really said it aloud, he actually enjoyed the rare occasions where Mei Ling would send a cold glare at any female that neared him (besides, she's cute when she's jealous)

_**#08-COMFORT**_

Whenever the day leaves him particularly drained, her bright smile and warm embrace make it alright.

_**#09-FASHION**_

He donned his trademark hat, while she wore her scarf.

_**#10-PARTNER**_

Shifu (and everyone else, for that matter) is amazed at just how well the two fit together- both in battle, and out.

_**#11-GOODBYE**_

She tried her very best to not let the tears spill from her eyes until he left the academy.

_**#12-EYES**_

The stars reminded him of her twinkling eyes

_**#13-ART**_

"Crane, I'm getting tired. Can I stop posing now?"

_**#14-KISS**_

He was mildly surprised that she didn't mind when his beak awkwardly clashed with her muzzle on their first kiss (she simply chuckled and pulled him closer...)

_**#15-SUPPORT**_

"Don't worry, Crane. You're improving. I know you can do it, so don't worry about it, okay?"

_**#16-CHARMING**_

She just loved how adorably sweet and shy he was- especially how flustered he got around her.

_**#17-DANCE**_

While he didn't care much for dancing in public, he loved holding her tight, moving together as he gazed into her eyes, and made sure to never turn her down when asked.

_**#18-TIME**_

Sometimes he wondered how things would have turned out if he had told her all those years ago.

_**#19-SILENCE**_

Crane could always tell when something was really bothering her; she'd sit still, silent and unmoving.

_**#20-BOLD**_

She gasped as he boldly wrapped his wings around her, looked her directly in the eye, smiled, and said, "Good morning, My Love."

_**#21-BLUSH**_

In the beginning stages of their courtship, Crane was so easily flustered when openly acknowledged as her 'boyfriend', the avian would timidly tilt his hat over his face.

_**#22-PARADISE**_

Crane never would have imagined he'd have such a wonderful life- with her by his side to share it with.

_**#23-TABLE**_

She quickly looked away as she was caught staring at him as he ate.

_**#24-LINK**_

Mei Ling knew their bond was a special one- but it was only until after he left that she realized just how much she cared for Crane.

_**#25-BATH**_

Accidentally walking in on her bath left him unable to look her in the eye for days following (until she finally kissed him to snap him out of it).

_**#26-ATTENTION**_

Crane admittedly did enjoy how attentive she was- how she was only happy to listen him.

_**#27-PUBLIC**_

It didn't take long for nearly all of China to know when they had 'officially' become a couple.

_**#28-DREAM**_

During their time apart, they would only ever see each other in their dreams.

_**#29-POEM**_

She giggled when she noticed the spot of ink on his beak, and asked him what he was working on; he smiled and responded "I'll let you read it later."

_**#30-FEAR**_

Now that Crane was going to leave, he wanted nothing more but to tell her how he felt; in the end, he couldn't do it.

_**#31-STARS**_

On the roof, they talked and laughed and looked at the night sky one last time until it was lit by the sun, and Crane would have to leave.

_**#32-HONEY**_

It was his eyes- the color of golden honey- that she gazed into whenever they conversed.

_**#33-DISTRACTION**_

He tried (and failed) to continue his reading as she began to flick her tail along his leg.

_**#34-ENERGY**_

Their first time had him spent after a short while- she didn't mind though, and let him rest as she lovingly caressed and kissed his neck.

_**#35-SPAR**_

Oftentimes, their sparring sessions would lead to other...more intimate affairs.

_**#36-ARGUE**_

The others merely stared as they briefly went back and forth one moment, and kissed and made up the next.

_**#37-TOGETHER**_

Students and teachers alike constantly saw the need to comment on the two's closeness, to which they both would have to (embarrassingly) clear up; "We're just friends!"

_**#38-FESTIVAL**_

Crane knew that radiant glow wasn't coming from the moon or the fireworks or lanterns in the background- but from her beautiful smile.

_**#39-MEADOW**_

It was in a field where they had confessed to each other, surrounded by danging Forget-Me-Nots, their words carried by the gentle wind that blew.

_**#40-SPEECHLESS**_

She can't seem to think of a single thing to say when he tells her he's been summoned to the Jade Palace.

_**#41-TICKLE**_

She would always burst into peals of laughter whenever he raked his wings along her sides.

_**#42-PROMISE**_

In her devotion to him, she swore she would love no other; little did she know, he made a similar pact.

_**#43-SOFT**_

She loved to cuddle with him, soaking in his warmth, feeling the fluffy feathers against her fur.

_**#44-SNOW**_

Wrapping the scarf around him, Mei pulled him to her, placing a kiss on his beak, and Crane no longer felt cold.

_**#45-TRY**_

He wanted to be stronger, a better warrior, and he'd keep trying- for her.

_**#46-MIRROR**_

The bird checked his reflection, a frown on his face- which morphed into a smile as the mountain cat appeared at his side, placing a sweet and loving kiss on his cheek.

_**#47-SPY**_

At the end of their second date, they caught Monkey and Mantis observing from behind the bushes.

_**#48-VOICE**_

Sometimes Crane would hear her humming or singing softly at night, after she'd thought he had fallen asleep.

_**#49-FAR**_

Mei Ling sighed, looking out beyond the horizon, far beyond the mountains and towards the direction of the Valley of Peace.

_**#50-REUNION**_

When the two old friends saw each other again, it was as if a lifetime had passed by- and yet at the same time, no time at all.

* * *

**Okay, I should probably clear this up: some of these would take place at Lee Da (before and after Crane became a student), some while they were apart, and some would take place if they ever saw each other again. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading! **


End file.
